In the Cold Cold Night
Okie doke, this is my second songfic for Warriors Idol! It's In the Cold Cold Night ''by White Stripes. In the POV of Crowfeather, and Crowfeather only. Hope you enjoy ;) and yes I changed the lyrics to fit the plot. Lyrics 'I saw you hanging in the corner' 'On the edge of losing your life.' “Crowfeather! I’m going to fall!” Leafpool’s mew rang out. I couldn’t hear her, my first love was blinding my vision. Feathertail was there, her silvery pelt full of stars, her head bowed, her eyes sad. I could barely bear to look at her as I spoke: “Feathertail, I’m so sorry! It was all my fault. I shouldn’t have let you fall.” 'I saw you hanging in the corner.' 'Come to me again in the cold, cold night' 'In the cold, cold night' Both of their mews rang out, simultaneously. “It wasn’t your fault.” Then Feathertail spoke on her own. “This is your decision. You destiny lies with her.” Her voice echoed in my ears as she began to fade, until I could barely see her river-blue eyes. Her sweet RiverClan scent remained for moments longer, then faded as she spoke again. “Help me, Crowfeather! Please!” Leafpool begged, as her claws scraped on the slippery wet rock. I slowly leaned over, pulling her from the dislodged rock, her tabby pelt brushing against my nose as I heaved her onto safe ground. “Thank you.” She meowed. “I did it. I saved you.” I replyed, my heart set on a new path. 'You made me feel a little older.' 'Like a full grown she-cat might. ''' “I might be the last cat you would want to save,” she commented. Horror struck me, and I gazed at her. “Is that what you think? Don’t you know how I feel about you? And how much I hate myself for feeling that way about another cat so soon after Feathertail’s death? I loved her, I really did! How can I love you too?” I murmured. I knew this was where I was supposed to be. Tails twined with this she-cat, until our spirits walked with the stars. Hardly hearing our reply, I whispered back to her. “You walk in my dreams, Leafpool.” But when you were gone I grew colder Come to me again in the cold, cold, night In the cold, cold night From then on, my destiny seemed so simple. I loved her and she loved me. We knew it, and didn’t let scent marks keep us at bay. I heard you walking to the shore I heard the rustling of the forest floor I don't care what my Clanmates say But now…everything’s changed. I’m no longer meeting her at night, and she stays in ThunderClan. I always find myself looking to the places we used to meet, as though she would come one day. But she never did. I'm going to love you, anyway Come to me again in the cold, cold night In the cold, cold night We decided to go back to our Clans. We turned our backs on each other. Now and then, I wake up with the same question: Was this the right decision for us both? I can't stand it any longer I need the fuel to make my fire bright So don't fight it any longer Come to me again in the cold, cold night In the cold, cold night Leafpool can’t pretend that this isn’t true. She knows that she’s lying when she says that this is all behind us, as I see her glance towards me with the same hurt sparkle in her sweet, loving eyes. I need to turn away; I can’t bear to watch her be like this. I can’t bear for her to watch me ''be like this. 'And I know that you feel it too ''' When my fur turns to blue You will know that it's warm inside Our hearts are torn now, never to be repaired. Leafpool is ThunderClan’s medicine cat, while I am on the moor in WindClan. Now each bite of each rabbit tastes like tree bark and every word of my kit, Breezepelt, is like empty air to me. My feelings for Nightcloud can never chase away those that I’ve always for Leafpool. Her scent, her eyes, her purr… I’ll always love her, no matter what our Clan leaders say. And you'll come runnin' to me, in the cold, cold night In the cold, cold night In the cold, cold night In the cold, cold night But one day, I know, when we no longer walk beside the lake, the stars will be waiting for us, and we will be reunited again, our pawsteps walking a path that no other cat can forge for us. We’ll live together, forever, just as it was meant to be. Category:Songfic